The Heart of Ice and Snow
by shapeshiftergirl
Summary: ok, so this is a story about a cat. She starts as a kit, alone in a forest, abandoned by her mother. Welcome to her story. First FanFic so please read and review! :
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Ok for the prologue I'm not going to give anything away Ok just get that through your head right now sorry if there are spelling errors but I come from a family with spelling problems and sorry if it gets a little gruesome for you but... well you'll find out why later in the story and learn what it is basically about. The one key thing**:** SURVIVAL!!!!!!!!! And out here... where I am it's very hard to NOT run into trouble and avoid all the dangers and things that go with it and everything else I've been wanting to write this book for some time now and now I've decided to let other people read it and see what they think or suggestions as to what I should change-add in there, things like that- and it was hard for me to convince myself to write this soooooooooo...

**NATALIE:** Oh will you get to the story already... I swear you're trying to tell your life story in this prologue I mean come on _who wants to _ here your life story so just get on with the book already!!!!!!

**ME:** sigh ok I can do that soooooo....

ENJOY PEOPLES OF EARTH AND BEYOND!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was moonhigh (midnight) when I was dropped off about a mile from our destination, Thunderclan. I was put down on soft moss, and as I looked up I knew this would be the last time I ever saw my mother.

Her deep, dark chocolate eyes were misty as she burned my image into her mind for however long she lived.

"I love you, I will always love you, my daughter, your name shall be Iceheart. For not only your icy blue eyes and pelt as white as ice, but also for your kind, loving, caring heart. You are only four months old, but I know you will survive and forever remember these words I speak to you now. No matter what anyone calls you, you are, and will always be, Iceheart."

"Please don't leave," I said, " I want to stay with you!! You're my mom! You're supposed to take car of me until I'm old enough to take care of myself!!!!" I screeched.

"Just calm down and remember…" she whispered in my ear. My eyes and ears were glued shut now. I dimly heard my mother say her last words to me, "Remember your name, remember that I will always love you, and remember that no matter what happens…" Then nothing. Silence. No sight. No sound.

'DAMNIT!!!!!!!!' I mentally shouted. THIS FRICKIN SUCKED!!!!!!!!!

I could dimly hear the sound of a newborn kit mewling for its mother. It was me!!!!!!! I could hardly believe it!!!!! I was left to die by my parents, and now I was mewling like a newborn kit (which I was). Could this day get any worse????


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well... what was I going to do now, just sit- or lay- here?

No way in Heaven or Hell!...

Ok now what? I decided to open my eyes. I was in a clearing just _covered_ in moss... I mean, come on, what would anyone call it but the mossy clearing? There were trees all around the clearing and brambles too.

I staggered to my paws and saw a butterfly flying around my head, so I stood on two paws and batted at it. It was then I realized there was cat scent all around me. I seriously hoped they were friendly...

It was then that I just had to step on a thorn. I let out a little yip of pain and licked my delicate, light pink pad. There was a little bit of my kit blood on the moss, I hoped they didn't mind that.

I heard voices not too far away and crouched in fear.

"Ok, what can you scent Honeypaw?" I heard a female cat meow. "Hmmmmmm..." Honeypaw murmured. "I smell kit!" she exclaimed. **Sniff "** And kit blood! Sandstorm, you can smell that too, can't you?" Honeypaw mewed.

**Sniff** "Yes I can smell that. I wonder..." she trailed off.

It was then they emerged into the mossy clearing and saw me. I didn't know what to say...

**SANDSTORM POV**

I was surprised to see a fluffy white kit with bright, icy blue eyes staring up at us. I looked at the cat and thought '_This is like Cloudtail all over again!_'but I didn't say the thought aloud.

"We should take her home and get her in the nursery, she still looks pretty young."It was Honeypaw's mew that brought me back to reality... and the kit.

I silently went down and gave the kit a thorough sniff and licking. She silently held up her paw for me to inspect. I saw a thorn stuck deep in the pad, and it was infected.

**KIT POV**

I felt her tongue gently licking me and heard her sniffing me, so I showed her what I did to my paw. "It hurts," I whimpered.

"Let's get you home little one," she meowed. "Honeypaw! Go ahead and warn Leafpool and Firestar that there's a kit coming into camp." she ordered. "And tell Leafpool the kit has an infected thorn in her pad!" she called after Honeypaw's disappearing tail.

She gently picked me up by the scruff and started to carry me through the woods. I had a feeling that something very wrong was going to happen on the way to her camp.

Sure enough, a fox leaped out in front us before we got far, and Sandstorm nearly dropped me in surprise. She put me down gently and faced the snarling fox with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Upon seeing me creeping up to stand behind Sandstorm, the fox crept even closer, snarling all the way. And that was when it attacked. It happened so fast, it was just a whirlwind of fur and teeth and claws. The fox threw Sandstorm off and went after me. I squeaked in fear, my eyes were wide with terror and fear scent flew off me in waves. The fox's teeth met my body, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I opened my eyes again, sunhigh (noon) had long past and the moon was steadily rising in the sky. I looked around. Sandstorm was laying on a litter of leavesunder a bramble bush, still unconscious. I tried to move toward her, and immediately realized what a terrible idea that was.

Pain shot up my whole body, from the tip of my tail to the end of my nose. I squeaked in pain. It hurt like hell!

Oh, well this was just great (sarcasm). I couldn't move and I had no idea where I was. I was starving too!

I waited there until moonhigh, and generally realized I could move again. I got up on shaky paws and headed in the direction I think Sandstorm and I went earlier.

I found a cat on watch outside a thorn tunnel. Like me, he had a fluffy white pelt and intense blue eyes. I watched as he sniffed the air, looked worried, then shot down the thorn tunnel.

When he came back, he had a fiery orange tom with him and a she-cat with brown and black stripes going through her lighter brown fur. The white tom flicked his tail towards my direction. I decided it was time to step out of the bushes.

**Hope u liked it. O and by the way this takes place after sunset, so Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit aren't born yet. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And while u wait for that, y don't u go read Jaypaw's Quest by Peridot Tears. Mayb some of her other stories too!**

**Update wen I get the chance plz R&R! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I tried to step out of the bushes, I found out the hard way that I hid in a bramble bush and was stuck. I squeaked in pain when I tried to get out. One of the brambles reopened the wound in my back and tail; I squeaked in pain again.

All the cats swiveled their heads in my direction, ears pricked and eyes alert. The white tom spoke. "Firestar, what should we do? I can't see the kit anywhere!"

Then the fiery orange tom spoke. I guessed he was Firestar. "Cloudtail, you're the best tracker in the Clan, you should know to follow your nose."

OK. There was Cloudtail, Firestar, and a mystery cat standing in front of me. I said something for the first time. "Hey! Don't just stand there having a discussion! Help me!" I hoped I didn't sound so demanding.

The toms headed in my direction; the she-cat went another way, as if something was calling her. Firestar was the first to spot me, absolutely covered in blood. "Cloudtail, Leafpool, over here!" he called.

Cloudtail came running over, and froze when he saw me. "Are you going to help me or what?" I asked. Cloudtail shook himself, then dashed over to help. Together they got me out of the bramble bush; I tumbled out onto the leaves. Quite ungracefully I might add.

"Firestar!" called the she-cat. I'm going to guess that was Leafpool.

Both toms hurled towards the sound, Firestar in the lead. I followed behind more slowly. That's when they saw Sandstorm. Firestar froze, eyes wide with shock. Cloudtail ran into him from behind. "Firestar..." he said worried. Then he saw Sandstorm too. "Oh... No," he murmured, equally shocked.

"There's not much I can do Firestar. I'm sorry. She's on her way to StarClan," Leafpool murmured slowly. Then I staggered on my paws, and blacked out again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I would have updated sooner if I hadn't been grounded for 2 or more months! Thanks mom (note: sarcasm)! So, anyway, read this chapter and let me know what you think! I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!

I opened my eyes… to an older version of myself? I leaped backward, and careened into another cat! I looked around. I was surrounded!

"_Calm down_!" I told myself. I let my fur lie flat. Only three cats were there. "_See! Got all worked up over nothing,_" I silently scolded myself.

I scanned my surroundings. "_Well this is just great_!" I couldn't help but think. I was back where I started, in the clearing with all the moss!

I looked at the older version of myself. "_No! Not my older self!_" Her eyes were a darker blue then mine. Her fur less fluffy. The other cat was a silvery-blue-gray she-cat. She too had blue eyes. The other cat was a… kit? He was a black tom with eyes the color of the moss surrounding us.

"Hello," said the white she-cat. "My name is Snowfur. This is my sister, Bluestar. And this is her son," "I'm Mosskit!" he interrupted. "What's your name?"

I thought about that. And thought. And thought. And thought. And finally came up with an answer. "My name is Snow," I finally said.

Then the silvery-gray-blue she-cat, Bluestar, finally spoke. "Remember this carefully Snow," she said.

"_When the heart of Ice and Snow reaches the Clan in the Sky, blood will fall like rain, Leaf will meet Star, and the Sharpclaws will rule._"

I then realized that their pelts were glowing. "Like stars," I thought. "What are you?" I asked. They answered my question with one simple word, "StarClan." The stars swirled around me, and I awoke in a dark cave. Alone.

**Ok, so let me know what you think. Oh, and by the way, I just want you to take into consideration that I'm only 13, so you should go a bit easy on me! And remember! NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, I know I said that I wanted at least 5 reviews before I updated again, but I just got done writing this chapter and I wanted to share it with everyone. I think it's pretty good personally, but that's just me. This time though, I WANT 5 REVIEWS! Oh, and one more thing, I need you guys to remember this very carefully. I'M ONLY 13 YEARS OLD!**

**Chapter 6**

I looked around the cave, taking in my surroundings. To my right was a crack, with the smell of many herbs wafting towards me. Behind me was a miniature waterfall leading down to a small pool of water. In front of me were brambles.

There was only the noise of small creatures moving around outside of the cave. Then, out of the blue, came the rustle of a much larger creature. The cat called Leafpool walked through the screen of brambles. She seemed surprised to see me awake.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked. "I... I just woke up," was my simple answer. Leafpool yawned. "Go back to sleep," she said through another yawn. "I know I am.

Just out of curiosity, I asked, "What are _you_ doing up so late?" She seemed nervous. "Just to make dirt," she said quickly. The nervousness faded away as she said, "Tomorrow morning, you'll meet Firestar," (A/N: Just remember, this is between the second and third series) "Our Clan leader. He'll give you your official Clan name." she paused. "Speaking of names, what is yours?" she asked, curious herself.

"Snow," I said. "My name is Snow." Leafpool yawned again. "Well go back to sleep Snow. Tomorrow, you'll know a majority about the Clan life. Goodnight.

"Goodnight," I replied. I laid down in my small nest of moss. After the moon had climbed a little higher in the sky though, I still hadn't fallen asleep.

It was strange laying in my own nest, without my mother and my brothers and sisters next to me. I noticed that Leafpool had some more room in her nest. I got of my own nest and crawled into Leafpool's She woke up, surprised. Then she realized that it was just me , and quickly settled down, wrapping her tail around me. We both fell asleep faster than we thought possible at that time.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review! And remember, 5 reviews AT THE LEAST. Alright everyone, I hope you enjoy my story. Let me know. And didn't that last paragraph just warm your heart and make you go "Awwwwwww!" didn't it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am disappointed in all of you! The last chapter only got three reviews. I am still going to update, but I want THREE reviews for this chapter, just as many as I got on my last chapter. Now, onto the chapter!**

**But first, DISCLAIMER: I am not Erin Hunter, so I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 7

When I woke up, Leafpool was gone, and I was laying in her nest still. There was sunlight streaming in through the brambles in the entrance way. I could here movement outside. I saw a small gap in between the brambles, and carefully worked my way through it.

I found myself in the center of the camp. Some cats were coming through a tunnel, carrying prey in there jaws. I carefully went around everyone, finding myself near another den. I carefully went inside. There were three cats inside.

One looked really annoyed, and let out a sigh. The other two were arguing about something. I thought I heard "wet moss" and "thorns" mentioned. The one who looked annoyed looked right at me. His eyes were cloudy, unseeing, which made it just a little creepy.

"Hello little one," he said, catching the attention of the two arguing cats. One of them, a cream colored tom cat, muttered something under his breath and left. "You must be Snowkit," the other cat said. "Welcome to the Elder's den. This is Mousefur and I'm Longtail," said the blind cat, Longtail.

Mousefur must have seen the confusion on my face, because she said, "Longtail, she doesn't know anything about Clan life yet! Come here little one, and we will tell you all about it."

**A/N: Well , what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it and let me know! I think I'll do the Clan legends next, which can be found in one of the books, Secrets of the Clans I believe. And remember, I need THREE reviews until I update again.**


End file.
